memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Cole returns
(Federation-Romulan border) (Unknown bar) Everyone is having a good time drinking and listening to music when an unknown person approaches the bar and sits next to Cole. You're Cole Turner former husband of Phoebe Halliwell says the young woman. Cole looks at her. Yeah I am so what my marriage is ruined thanks to that son of a bitch Typhuss and his friends from the USS Enterprise if I could get my hands on him I would kill him Cole says as he look at the hooded figure. She smiles at that. Well Cole I have something for you its this device I want you to pay someone off and have them take inside Starfleet Headquarters and use it on every Captain, first officer, and Admirals in that Headquarters and you'll get your revenge the hooded figure says as she smiles evilly. Cole takes the device. (Federation space, Terran system) The Enterprise and Intrepid are running tactical training with each other, as the Enterprise has the upper hand on the Intrepid. (Main bridge) Typhuss do you yield? John says as he looks at the main viewer at his best friend. Yes says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Disengage training exercise Captain Martin says as he looks at the bridge and the systems return to normal. Sir I'm receiving a channel from Starfleet Command we're to report to Earth spacedock for a meeting about the war against the Xind and Suliban Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin. Typhuss we'll see you at home John says as he looks at the main viewer. You will says Typhuss on the viewscreen. (Space, Earth orbit) Both Sovereign class starships enter Earth spacedock. (ESD, corridors) Captains if you follow me I'll take you to the meeting taking place right now says a young Trill Ensign who is holding a padd and leading them to the hall as she gets the device ready to activate. Typhuss, Typhuss says a familiar voice. He sees his friend running towards him. Lana says Typhuss as he walks over to Lana. Long time no see and you got four pips on that collar now Lana says as she looks at Typhuss then sees John Martin. Your John Martin Captain of the USS Enterprise, I'm Lana Lang a friend of Typhuss's Lana says as she shakes John's hand. Nice to meet you Lana John says as he looks at Lana. Then Typhuss remembers the meeting. Lana, its good to see you but we got a meeting right now says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. All right we'll catch up later Lana says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, we will says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. (Ceremony hall) Admiral Nechayev is at the stand. Welcome to the meeting as you all have known sector 348 has fallen to the Xindi we're currently trying to come up with plan of attack right now the Home Fleet will remain in orbit of Earth along with the 147th while the 7th tactical wing and the 4th and 5th fleets will assault these three Xindi bases in these sectors Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at the Captains and Commanders of the fleets. Then John sees a person putting a device down on the floor next to the wall and then he nudges Typhuss. Typhuss you see that person with the strange looking device? John says quietly to Typhuss. Yes says Typhuss as he pulls out his phaser and fires at the intruder. The intruder runs for it as John heads towards the device and looks at it. It's the same device that Shinzon used to kill the Romulan Senate in 2378 but this one can't be taken out by a hand phaser, Martin to Enterprise John says as he tapped his combadge and he removed it from his uniform. Enterprise here go ahead sir Commander Kadan says over his combadge. We've got a thalaron device lock onto my signal and on my mark energize John says as he backs up. Transporting now sir, and extending shields around the starbase and Earth Commander Kadan says over the combadge and the device disappears. (Space) The thalaron device blows up and the shockwave hits the shields making them flicker. (Ceremony hall) Typhuss taps his combadge to contact the Enterprise. Enterprise, has the thalaron device been destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at John. Acknowledged Captain Kira sir Commander Kadan says over Typhuss Combadge. A Ensign walks up to Captain Martin and hands him a new combadge. Thank you Ensign Captain Martin says as he puts the combadge on his uniform. Wonder where that device came from Admiral Cain says as she looks at both Captains Martin and Kira. We're not sure Admiral but I think I have an idea where it came from, the Romulan Empire's experiment with thalaron weapons in the past and Shinzon's vessel the Scimitar had a thalaron generator that he was going to use on the Enterprise then on Earth Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Cain. But I've contacted the Romulan Senate they have no knowledge of this they've stopped since the Shinzon incident Admiral Cain says to them then Lana walks up to them. I know who did this it was Cole Turner Lana says as she looks at Captain Martin, Captain Kira, and Admiral Cain. Who is Cole Turner Admiral Cain says as she looks at Lana then at Typhuss. He is my former brother-in-law, Cole is a collaborator, he is working for the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Why would he come back to Earth for anyway? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Cole will go to Phoebe, I know him, trust me says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Earth, Halliwell Manor) Phoebe is working on her next project when she hears a transporter shimmering sound and she turns around and sees Cole. Hello Phoebe its been awhile Cole says as he looks at Phoebe.